A Werewolf's Heart
by Ookami Reyuu
Summary: I rated it M cuz possibly a Lemon later. Also blood and gore, Near X OC. Lucia was a human at first but was turned into a werewolf after her family was murdered. Then she was sent to Wammy's. Paused
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own the plot and the OCS.

AN: This is a Near X OC story enjoy.

* * *

(Lucia's OC)

The wolves were howling tonight and they seemed to be getting closer to our cozy home and it was scaring my sister and I to death as our daddy came in to check on us.

"Are you two alright?" he asked in a firm but gentle voice. We only shook our heads no, and then the next wave of howling came to our ears whimpering we hid under the cover, "It will be alright the wolves won't bother us, they never do," he said.

"Daddy what if the wolves get in though," I asked in a quiet voice, but our daddy reassured our fears and tucked us in, around midnight the moon was full and bright awaking me, I looked out our window and seen huge creatures that were a mix between humans and wolves. I overheard our parents talking but then the door must have shattered to bits because there was a loud crash and our mommy screamed and there was growling that replied. My sister and I ran down stairs to the wolves inside our home and looking at my parents and my sister as food.

"Daddy you said that they wouldn't get in!" my sister cried, clinging to our mommy. I only stared at the wolves in shock from the stairs. Then two of them advanced on my father and bit his arms, as our daddy was ripped in half by them, my mommy and sister screamed and I cried unable to scream as my voice seemed to have disappeared. Then the next two tore into my sister her and our daddy's blood spraying all over the place. Then the next two looked like the leaders of the pack, in the same matter as my family they tore my mother apart, her blood spraying all over me and what was uncovered was now soaked in blood. I whimpered as the slimmer one of the leaders came up to me. I pulled away and shut my eyes awaiting the same fate as my family but all I felt was a tongue washing the blood off of my face off and then a sharp pain in my shoulder I cried out but then passed out.

* * *

Whenever I awoke I noticed police officers and paramedics were in our blood soaked home, the officer picked me up and took me out of the home and into the arms of an awaiting paramedic. After I was put in the paramedics car I was taken to a hospital and there I was cleaned and bandage. Again I passed out but that was due to the fact that they gave me something for the pain in my shoulder.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning I saw a police officer standing next to my bed along with an old guy that had a boy about my age with white hair and blackish- gray eyes he looked very shy. I sat up and gained the attention of the three and the officer immediately looked at me.

"Hello there can you tell me what happened to your family?" he asked me, I only looked at him, "It's alright, you can talk to me I won't hurt you."

"See I told you, she wouldn't talk she's been traumatized from the murder of her family and now she won't talk," the old man said, I only tilted my head off to the side as the boy climbed up onto the bed with me I smiled only slightly. He smiled and pulled out a puzzle that he had with "Do you want to complete this with me?" he asked. I nodded and let him pull the moveable desk and helped me build it. After a while I had half of the puzzle done with the young boy finished most of his half and put them together since we were alone I tried to find my voice and looked at him but before I tried I grabbed a note and wrote I'm going to try and talk but i don't know how it will work. The boy nodded.

"Hi... what's y-your n-name?" I asked my voice quivered and sounded rough.

"It's Near and yours?" He asked quietly.

"Lucia," I said, for some reason that fit more than my actual name, then I remembered a voice in my head saying You are my child now, when the pack wars are over I will come and claim you my child and that is why you survived your pitiful human family's slaughter, and now your name is Lucia Lycaon. I shivered at the voice as I quickly buried my face into Near's chest as the shock of the death of her family caught up to me. Even as the police officer and the old man came into the room I kept sobbing.

"Near is she alright?" the old man asked.

"I think that the shock of the death of her family has caught up to her Roger," Near said.

"Well that does make sense" the two men said.

"Did she talk yet?" the officer asked with a hope filled voice.

"A little," Near said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I do own the OC's and the plot.

* * *

*Nears POV*

I helped Lucia out with her suitcase as we headed up to Wammy's house door. When we arrived I gave her a warning about Mello, especially when he didn't have his chocolate. She only gave me a weird look and nodded as we walked in. First we went to her room in the girls wing and put her things in there, then we walked out and down to the play room where Mello currently was and Matt, his best friend hand held video game. Mello instantly noticed us, "Hey Near who's the girl.... I didn't think that you where dating at this age," He said coming over as kids giggled at his joke. I shrugged it off and out of the corner of my eye I seen Lucia tense then Mello was standing in front of her with a grin, "Hey why don't you leave the albino behind and hang with me."

"No thanks I think I'd rather be with an albino than a girly-man," Lucia said with a glare all the other kids gasped.

Mello glared, "You'll regret this kid."

"Oh wow that's really scary," came Lucia's sarcastic reply, I stood there not sure of what to do as Mello looked as if he was about to beat the crap out of Lucia who was looking the same way. Then Roger arrived and not knowingly broke up the fight.

"Kids I'd like you to welcome Lucia and make her feel at home," he said with a warm smile. Every one mumbled their hellos and went along their business then after he left Mello was back into Lucia's face. She was getting ready for a fight but then I pulled her away and out of the room.

"What Near?" She asked looking confused.

"Don't fight it will only make things worse for us later on," I said with a smile.

"Okay............. but he started it," Lucia whined. That caused me to grin as we headed to my room to play with Lego's.

*Mello's POV*

I sat down and glared at a nearby wall while unwrapping my candy bar,' the nerve of the new girl! Well she is cute though and I know that she can handle herself..... Maybe I'll get her to be my girlfriend, I thought with a grin and chomped on a candy bar, but first I need to get her away from the albino.'

"Heeeeellllllllllooooo any one there," Matt said waving his hand in front of my face, earning a glare from me as he grinned like an idiot.

"What did you want Matt I was in the middle of something?" I asked taking another bite from my candy bar.

*Lucia's POV*

"Why didn't you let me fight him, yes he might have bugged us later in our life but it's better to put him in his place then he knows that we're the boss," I said looking at the building Near had started then the one that I started.

"Well if you give in to what the bully wants, he'll just come back worse each time because the fact that you gave into what he wants," Near said twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Ok that kind of makes sense," I said and continued my building.

"Time for lunch everyone," Rodger announced over the PA system.

"Come on," Near said pulling me up to my feet and leading me down to the lunch room, where we "met" up with Mello and Matt.

"Hey I see that you still haven't ditched the albino," Mello said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me," I growled.

*Near's POV*

I turned around to see that Mello had put his arm around Lucia's shoulders. Mello seemed oblivious to Lucia shaking with anger, "Mello maybe you should listen to her."

Mello glared at me, "Why the hell should I listen to you, Freak." I noticed that what Mello just said pissed Lucia off even more.

"Because Lucia looks like she is about to kill you," as I said that, Lucia bit Mello's hand hard enough to cause bleeding under the skin, for some reason I smiled.

"OUCH!!!!! FUCKING A!!!!!!!!!" Mello cried out holding onto his hand.

Lucia pulled away with a smirk of satisfaction, "Good maybe that will teach you not to touch me."

Matt for once was paying attention and laughed out,"Wow that's great Mello, a girl just bit you!!!!!"

"Come on lets go," I said pulling Lucia before Mello could start something.

Lucia looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Well now we are going to have a hard time avoiding Mello, because he's going to come after us ten times worse," I said with a sigh of annoyance.

Lucia looked hurt,"But he needs to stop calling you names and picking on you."

I looked at her and her hurt look, "I'm sorry but he wants to take you away from me and…… well to admit it you're my first friend for a long time. Mello and Matt were my friends until they found out that we'd be competing to become the next L and of course I'm in the first slot. So he wants o beat me at everything and that includes him making me an outcast here." I looked away from her.

"Grrr I'll get him back for that," Lucia said wrapping her arms around me, "Don't worry I'll always be here for you."

"Really?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah I won't be moved by his antics just for some foolish rivalry," Lucia said letting me go, and smiling.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry but I have no idea on what I want to do with this story…. So I'm going to take a break from this story and find out exactly what I want to do with this story. If you have any ideas pm me or go to my forum for the story. Arigato and sorry to the people who are waiting for another chapter.

-Ookamireyuu


End file.
